


До начала

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: — На турнире жалеть не буду, — с убийственной нежностью говорит Анна на прощание.
Relationships: Anna Williams/Sergei Dragunov
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	До начала

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Он русский, она из Ирландии, но видятся они почему-то только в долбаной Японии. До турнира осталась ещё пара дней, а от шума и толчеи Токио уже тошнит. В том, что они замечают друг друга на улице, нет ничего необычного, среди толпы постоянно куда-то спешащих японцев оба выглядят белыми воронами. Анна подмигивает и проводит рукой по бедру — повседневные джинсы сидят второй кожей и выглядят ничуть не хуже платья, в котором она обычно выходит на бой. Сергей на секунду задумывается, принимает решение и, кивнув больше для себя, чем для Анны, следует за удаляющимся женским силуэтом.

Если на ресепшене у кого-то и возникают вопросы, они благоразумно предпочитают держать их при себе. В номере Анна наливает себе виски на два пальца, пока Сергей равнодушно осматривает окружение. От Анны в нём только аромат духов и небрежно брошенная у кровати сумка, свидетельствующая, что в номер заселились недавно. Пару найденных жучков Сергей ломает просто по привычке и складывает обломки на стол. Анна благодарит, передаёт стакан и предлагает расслабиться, пока она будет готовиться. Её улыбка острая, порезаться можно от одного взгляда. Сергей опускается в кресло, задумчиво проводит пальцем по шраму на губе и отпивает виски. Осанка прямая, напряжённая, выдающая готовность в любой миг сорваться в атаку. В прошлый раз им помешали агенты Мисимы — повторения не хотелось.

Анна выходит минут через пятнадцать — чёрное кружевное бельё, аккуратно собранные волосы, туфли на каблуке, спокойное выражение лица. Она равнодушно кивает в сторону кровати, Сергей подчиняется, раздевается и садится на край, чуть скользя (шёлковое бельё — пошлость в худшем смысле слова). Анна берёт пульт от телевизора и скучающе перебирает каналы, пока не наталкивается на кабельное порно. Фыркает от неправдоподобности и делает громче. Актриса высоким голосом стонет, заставляя Сергея неприязненно морщиться, у него тонкий слух. Анна улыбается и фиксирует руки Сергея у него за спиной его же ремнём. Как-то она сказала, что эта фиксация более жёсткая, чем та, которую она обычно использует, но у них всегда на бегу и только с подручными средствами.

— Брэк? — уточняет Анна, поправляя ремень и проходясь ногтями по лопаткам.

Сергей в ответ молча кивает, желание поменять стоп-слово, выбранное при первой сессии, у него нет.

Первый удар острого каблука приходится в солнечное сплетение, чтобы выбить дух и не дать опомниться перед грубым поцелуем. Дань традиции — ничего более. То, что понятия драки и секса для неё практически синонимичны, Анна никогда не скрывала. Сергею даже интересно, возбуждается ли она, избивая очередного противника на турнире, но из вежливости об этом он никогда не спрашивает. Удары сыплются один за другим, болезненные, неожиданные, заставляющие изо всех сил сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не уворачиваться. Наконец, Анна сбрасывает туфли, те падают на пол с резким стуком, ногой толкает Сергея на кровать, вызывая резкий выдох, после чего садится ему на бёдра. От мест ударов по телу растекается неправильное тепло. Единственное, доступное ему. Анна улыбается и отвешивает пару резких пощёчин, после чего хватает за волосы и тянет на себя. Сталкивается с Сергеем лбом и жарко выдыхает ему в губы.

— Тебе не кажется, что глупо улыбаться тому, кто способен без проблем убить тебя? — руки Анны перемещаются на шею и сжимают, перекрывая воздух.

Когда перед глазами начинают мелькать искры, Анна отпускает и проводит пальцами по лицу, особенное внимание уделяя шраму на губе. Сергей обхватывает пальцы губами и даже успевает лизнуть, перед тем как Анна отвешивает ему очередную пощёчину.

— Разве я разрешала? — спрашивает она, и в голосе её мурчание тигра.

Сергей улыбается. Анна скалится в ответ, тянется к презервативу, предусмотрительно оставленному Сергеем на тумбочке, раскатывает по напряжённому члену, издевательски медленно стягивает с себя бельё и наконец опускается, ногтями царапая ключицы. Маникюр насыщенного кроваво-красного оттенка — такой свежими пятнами не испортить. Анна двигается в своём темпе, то дьявольски быстро, то замедляясь, словно застывая во времени, отстраняется, не давая кончить, и возвращается к прерванному занятию с ехидной ухмылкой. Стоны из телевизора становятся громче и переходят в крики, Сергей молчит — лишь дышит глубже и резче, с присвистом. Разница между иллюзией и реальностью.

Позже Анна смотрит на его старые шрамы, на выступившие капли крови, на наливающиеся синевой синяки и довольно потягивается, вставая с кровати. Легко развязывает ремень, не забыв после этого легко ударить им по напрягшемуся животу, после чего уходит в ванную за влажным полотенцем. Небрежно бросает его на кровать и идёт в душ. Когда она возвращается, кровать заправлена, а одетый Сергей уже сидит в кресле, потягивая воду из фляжки. На столе валяется визитка, Анна понимающе кивает и вызывает такси до чужого отеля. Когда Сергей стоит в дверях номера, Анна целует его, после чего резко бьёт ладонью по губам, нарочно задевая шрам. Это тоже традиция.

— На турнире жалеть не буду, — с убийственной нежностью говорит Анна на прощание.

Сергей кивает и проводит пальцами по шраму, после чего разворачивается и уходит.


End file.
